custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebirth, Chapter Five- Badmel Kija
Run little Matoran, from life and from death. Your mind you lose, lest you forget your breath. Hide amongst people, hide for your life. Keep your pace, and away from strife... The Trees of Raf H'kija awoke to pain. Not the most pleasant wake-up call, but at least he wasn't dead. Pinned down by pain, H'kija was left to mull over thoughts of the last day, or, at least, the last day he could remember. On his back, the Toa laid on a bed of thick plantlife, and remembered Mata Nui, Vortus, and everything that wasn't dead anymore. For the entire day, H'kija healed, waiting for sleep or for someone to find him. When he awoke the next morning, the pain was gone. He stood up, and flexed his limbs. Needing food, the Toa set out for civilization. The civilization he found barely qualified. "Bone Hunters..." H'kija whispered. He had come across a camp of the infamous Bara Magna nomads. As their name implies, the Hunters used lethal force, and would only work with you if you gave them something they needed. Not work for you, work with you. Desperate for food and shelter, H'kija began to walk out into the open, but was stopped by a green Matoran. "Yah!" H'kija exclaimed. "Hello to you, too," said the Matoran, "by the way, you don't want to go there. Trust me. Their leader is worse than any I've seen before, and was one of them, once. Before they tried to kill me and take over, of course." "Who in Karzahni are you?" H'kija said, startled at the forwardness of the Matoran. "I have a lot of names," said the Matoran, "like 'Annoying Green Thing,' or "Why Do We Keep You Around,' and 'KILL THAT ACCURSED MATORAN!', but I prefer Badmel, myself." "Doesn't that mean insane?" H'kija asked. "Yes." answered Badmel, walking past H'kija into the woods, "Pretty much sums me up, doesn't it?" "I'll say..." H'kija muttered. "Follow me," said Badmel, not stopping his march, "I know where your home is. Maybe. I think. Hopefully." Tektra It took just under a week to arrive at the outskirts of the country of Tektra. H'kija was exhausted several times over, but his Pakari allowed him to keep walking. Badmel, however, was unnaturally energetic, to the point of it being disturbing. Even more disturbing was the state of H'kija's home. The country was divided in the middle, half of it the home that he remembered, the other a black and desolate ruin, overrun with sinister obsidian spikes, reaching towards the now dark sky, as if to poison it further. "What happened?" H'kija wondered aloud. "Looks about the same, to me." said Badmel, "What makes it different to you?" "Are you not seeing the divide of SPIKES?!" H'kija exclaimed. "Hm. Must've missed that." said Badmel, stroking his Miru, "It is a little unsettling, though, isn't it?" H'kija grabbed Badmel around the neck, and yanked him up, so that they were face to face, and projected painful memories and thoughts with his Wisdom powers. Surprisingly, the only effect it had on the odd Matoran was to make his eye twitch uncontrollably. "That's not very nice, is it?" grumbled Badmel, "Would you please put me down? Please?" H'kija released the Matoran, and he fell literally flat on his back. "Ow." "We need to get to the Turaga..." H'kija said, beginning to run off. "Wait for me!" shouted Badmel. New Atero Arena The Turaga of Tektra had gathered in New Atero's Glatorian arena, now empty except for them and the five Glatorian who had come to practice. Vakama thrust his staff into the ground, so as to give the group a center to focus on. "We must act!" said the Turaga, "In just over three days, literally half of our home has been corrupted by this darkness." "So what do you propose?" the doubting Onewa spoke, "Lesovikk is dead, the Mahri have been captured, and our supposed new Toa are nowhere to be seen!" Ackar stepped closer to the middle. "I ''propose that we should search for our new Toa. Bickering will get us nowhere, and if we are to fall, it should not be here." Lewa laid on his back, floating about half a foot in the air. "Meh. We're doomed anyways. Why not die in comfort?" Gelu struck the Turaga of air on the head, knocking him into the sand. "Do you have a better idea, Glatorian-soldier? Last I thought-checked, you can't blast-wield element-powers, and we're still Turaga!" "What about us?" Gresh spoke up, "Kiina, Ackar, and I all have our tools, and can't you guys merge together or something like that?" "Well... er... I..." Lewa stammered, "SHUT UP!" "Speaking of Toa..." came a voice from the arena's entrance, a voice that Tahu recognized as H'kija's. "H'kija!" exclaimed Turaga Tahu, running towards the Toa. "Yep," said the exhausted Toa, leaning on his spear, "and *''wheeze* I brought *''cough* a friend..." Badmel stepped out from behind the Toa, and the Turaga gasped collectively. "What?" H'kija asked, "What's wrong with Badmel?" "He nearly killed us all!" exclaimed Kopaka, showing the most emotion he had in years, "Ten years ago, when we were all going on a mission into the heart of the Forest of Teridax, this accursed Matoran fell from the sky, emerged from a Matoran sphere, and attacked us all with an axe! The lunatic jumped around at impossible speeds, floated out of reach, and literally held his axe to my neck! I nearly DIED!" "Hello," said Badmel, cheerily, "how are we, my old friends?" Kopaka rushed insane Matoran and choked him around the neck, to little effect. "Is this supposed to hurt?" "BLAST YOU MATORAN!" screamed Kopaka, continuing to throttle Badmel. H'kija grabbed Kopaka by the back of the head, separating him from the Matoran. Badmel rubbed his neck, not acknowledging the furious Turaga. "Thank you, friend. That was starting to become a little annoying." H'kija lifted the Turaga Nuva of Ice, and placed him with his brethren. "How does that not hurt?" said the Toa. Badmel replied with a simple shrug, and fell backwards nonchalantly, illustrating that he didn't care. H'kija grabbed the green Matoran by the head, and lifted him so that they were eye-to-eye. "Listen to me, nutcase," said the Toa, "tell me where you come from, who sent you, and why they sent you here, because as far as I know, you're just another Bone Hunter." H'kija felt the weight of the Matoran lessen, and noticed him beginning to float away. H'kija thrust Badmel downwards again, but still the Matoran moved to the sky. "Would you stop that?!" "Stop what?" Badmel enquired, "Oh, you mean flying? Sorry, I don't have any control over my mask power." "Wait, what?" H'kija thought aloud, bewildered, "Matoran can't use mask powers!" "Well, ''I'm not really using them, they just sort of happen." Badmel continued to float upwards, to the point where H'kija had to hold him by both arms to keep him from becoming lost in the atmosphere. H'kija extended his mind powers, and reached into the memories of the Matoran... Category:Stories Category:User:Prince Of Magma